Rim aux cheveux D'or
by Golgothapoonk
Summary: apres 18 années enfermée dans sa tour, rim décide de partir à l'aventure aux côtés de son père . Venez découvrir son aventure entre amour et action!
1. prologue

**Salutations à tous ! ^^**

**Nouvelle venue dans le monde de la fanfiction, Je dois d'abord remercier ma partenaire de choc Littlejuju, aussi fan de One piece que moi pour m'avoir poussée à écrire cette histoire. Nous partageons le même amour pour le personnage de Ace 333 et c'est donc tout naturellement que nous avons voulu écrire cette histoire ^3^!**

**C'est en regardant Raiponce de Disney que j'ai eu envie de transposer l 'action dans l'univers d'OP *** nous vous laissons donc découvrir tout ça et espérons que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de connaitre la suite. ;p**

*Prologue*

- Oï Marco! Pourquoi tu restes perché dans ton nid là-haut ? cria un jeune homme habillé à la manière d'un cuisinier au blond assis sur la vigie.

Le dénommé Marco soupira lasse. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ses compagnons lui lançaient des piques sur son fruit du démon de type zoan mythique. Il en était fière de son pouvoir, celui du phénix, comme il était tout aussi fière de porter sur son torse la marque de l'équipage pirate auquel il appartenait, et qui plus est, était celui de la personne qu'il considérait comme son père. En effet, Marco était le commandant de la première flotte ainsi que le sous-capitaine de l'équipage du premier empereur des mers, Edward Newgate alias Barbe Blanche. Et le châtain sur le pont principal se trouvait être Thatch, le commandant de la quatrième division.

Marco se laissa tomber au sol avant de rejoindre son frère de cœur.

- T'as enfin arrêté de couver tes œufs ? taquina un peu plus Thatch.

Mais cela fut la parole de trop, une veine battait dangereusement sur la tête du blond pendant qu'il s'approchait de son compagnon. Il abattit alors son point sur la tête du châtain, pour faire passer son énervement.

- Aïe ! Ca fait mal, pas la peine de mettre autant de force ! fit Thatch avec une moue enfantine, enfaite je suis venu te parler car père te demande.

Marco devint alors sérieux. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir père ? Il avait remarqué que le paternel était soucieux depuis un petit bout de temps, ce qui n'était pas habituel. Et lui, qui avait pour habitude de savoir toutes les pensées de son capitaine, se retrouvait à ce moment là perdu. En tout cas, ce dernier en était sûr, pour que son père soit autant affecté, alors l'affaire devait être grave.

Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps auprès du cuisinier et ne répondit qu'un simple « merci, yoï », avant de partir en quête de réponses à ses questions.

Il arriva devant un grand homme de plus de trois mètres de haut, arborant une moustache en forme de croissant de lune et demanda :

- Vous vouliez me voir père, yoï ?

- Oui mon fils, répondit le géant avant de se taire pour chercher ses mots.

C'était une façon normale de s'appeler ici, Barbe Blanche prenait tous les membres de son équipage pour ses fils et vice-versa. Ils étaient une grande famille unie dans ce monde qui les rejetait pour leurs envies de liberté.

Le capitaine reprit alors la parole:

- Est-ce que tu as toujours l'éternal pose que je t'ai donné il y a quelques années ?

- Si vous parlez de celui pointant sur ...il ne finit pas sa phrase, alors oui yoï.

- Alors va me trouver Ace, j'ai une mission à lui confier et tu le lui donneras avant qu'il ne parte, ordonna le plus vieux.

Marco s'exécuta et partit à l'intérieur du navire à la recherche d'Ace.

Il ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Il était dans sa cabine, dormant à poings fermés, un léger filet de salive lui sortant de la bouche et son éternel sourire heureux collé au visage. Le garçon se trouvait être le plus jeune de l'équipage, mais il ne fallait pas pour autant le sous-estimer! Malgré son jeune âge, il avait une puissance indéniable en partie grâce à son fruit du démon, le pyro-fruit, si bien qu'il était devenu commandant de la seconde division quelques temps après avoir rejoint l'équipage.

Le jeune homme était brun, les cheveux mi-longs et légèrement ondulés. On apercevait sous ses yeux onyx, des tâches de rousseur lui donnant un petit air enfantin. Sa musculature bien développée était sans cesse mise aux yeux de tous par le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un simple bermuda noir en toutes circonstances. Il avait deux tatouages, un dans le dos représentant l'emblème de père et l'autre sur le bras gauche où l'on pouvait lire ASCE avec le S barré. Son chapeau orange criard, qu'il gardait toujours avec lui, venait parfaire sa tenue.

Marco s'avança alors à sa rencontre et le secoua légèrement. Mais rien à faire, l'autre dormait comme une souche. Il alla alors dans la salle de bain remplir un verre d'eau pour le lancer à la figure du brun, et évita de justesse l'oreiller qui lui était destiné avant de parler :

- Debout Ace, yoï. Père veut te voir maintenant, yoï.

Il ne reçut que des grognements comme réponse et sortit laissant le brun se réveiller seul.

Ace se leva et regarda par le hublot. Le soleil n'était pas encore à son zénith, mais le temps était plaisant, il fallait en profiter dans le Nouveau Monde d'un temps aussi calme. C'était rare !

Pourquoi père l'avait-il réveillé aussi tôt un lendemain de fête ?

Lui aussi avait remarqué le comportement inhabituel du paternel, et s'il pouvait lui être d'une quelconque utilité pour chasser ces petits tracas alors il l'aiderait. Après tout il était son fils de cœur.

Il se doucha rapidement, se séchant grâce à son fruit. Et se dépêcha de s'habiller comme d'habitude avant de poser son chapeau sur son crâne.

Fin prêt, il partit sur le pont principal.

Il rejoignit son père qui buvait de grandes gorgées de saké malgré les plaintes des infirmières. Le vieil homme sembla remarquer la présence de son plus jeune fils et commença à lui parler :

- Te voilà enfin Ace ! guarararara.

Il posa sa bouteille au sol et ordonna aux personnes qui l'entouraient :

-Laissez-moi seul avec lui.

Le temps de laisser les autres partirent, le brun vit une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard du paternel, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

- J'aimerai que tu me rendes un service mon fils, indiqua Barbe Blanche.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Père, assura Ace.

- Il y a une personne qu'il faut que tu ailles voir, Marco tu donneras l'éternal pose de l'île.

- Très bien père! mais si ce n'est pas indiscret, peut on savoir qui dois je retrouver ? demanda le brun curieux.

-Ma fille.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Ace tenta d'assimiler l'information, mais elle fut dure à digérer. Depuis quand père avait une fille ? Pourquoi il n'en avait jamais eut vent? Etait-ce juste lui qui était dans l'ignorance ? De nombreuses questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

Barbe Blanche voyant la curiosité de plus en plus grande de son fils, lui proposa:

- Suis-moi dans mes appartements. Je vais t'expliquer.

Et ils partirent dans le Moby Dick.

Découverte

Ace n'en revenait toujours pas ! Barbe blanche avait une fille! une fille ! naturelle ou adoptive? Les questions s'enchainaient dans son esprit pendant qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Barbe Blanche .

Ace n'eut pas le temps de poser toutes les questions qui assaillirent son esprit. Au moment ou il ouvrit la bouche, pour enfin demander quelque chose, il se cogna contre le dos de son supérieur, ce qui le ramena aussitôt à la réalité.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les appartements de son capitaine. Le vieil homme le fit passer devant et il referma la porte derrière lui prenant soin de regarder si personne n'était dans les parages.

Ace commença à trouver l'atmosphère un peu bizarre, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ils se sentait mal à l'aise. Il brisa le silence :

Alors père de quoi allons nous parler , lui lança t'il en riant maladroitement tout en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.

Barbe blanche avait un air un peu grave et le jeune homme aurait juré voir de l'anxiété, pour la première fois de sa vie, dans les yeux de son père adoptif. Le capitaine sortit une clef de sa ceinture et ouvrit la commode à côté de son lit jusqu'alors fermer a double tour.

Le jeune trouva la situation de plus en plus étrange mais il continua de garder le silence, préférant que ce soit son paternel qui engage la conversation. Curieux, il chercha du regard, ce que Barbe Blanche était en train de sortir précautionneusement de la commode.

Le second commandant de la flotte resta interloquer en découvrant un énorme paquet de lettre ficelé dans un ruban rouge dans la main de son supérieur. Enfin Le vieil Homme prit la parole :

Mon fils, es-tu déjà tomber amoureux ? Ace manqua de se casser la figure car il s'attendait à tout sauf a cette question.

Pour être honnête je n'en sais rien Père! Peut être ... Le brun ne savait pas trop ou il voulait en venir.

J'ai déjà eu plusieurs conquêtes c'est vrai, mais rien qui ne se soit vraiment solder par une relation sérieuse. En même temps je n'en ai jamais voulu m'engager, je préfères rester libre et je ne crois pas avoir ouvert mon coeur assez longtemps à une femme pour en être tomber amoureux. Il eut un temps de pause durant lequel Barbe Blanche caressant le ruban du bout des doigts.

Et puis comme tous les pirates, ma seule amante c'est la mer Père ! Rétorqua t 'il en inclinant son chapeau, un sourire en coin.

GUARARARARARA ! Le paternel éclata de rire ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Le jeune homme sourit.

Il disait pourtant vrai. De tout l'équipage, voir de toute la flotte, hormis peut être Thatch, Ace n'avait jamais eu de problème pour séduire les filles. Il aimait fleurter avec elles et elles le lui rendaient bien. Son sourire craquant et sa plastique parfaite, ainsi que son air décontracté et accessible en faisaient de lui, le favori de ses dames. Des jeunes filles en fleurs, aux femmes plus mûres il était leur champion. D'ailleurs il n'était pas rare de voir certaines belles plantes quittaient sa chambre à l'aube, un lendemain de fête durant une quelconque escale.

Pourquoi cette question ? Reprit il, un peu plus sérieusement tout en observant le paquet de lettre dans la main de son père. Le paternel regardant le paquet de lettre commença un long discours.

Il y a dix neuf ans à peu près, j'ai rencontré une femme au pays fleuri, dans la seconde partie de Grand line. C'était une infirmière libre, qui se battait contre les inégalités sociales et raciales. N'importe quel individu, qu'il soit pirate, truand, homme de bien ou miséreux pouvait se faire soigner de tous les maux entre ses mains. Lors de cette fameuse escale, c'est elle qui m'a diagnostiqué les premiers symptômes de ma maladie de coeur. Elle m'a soignée avec acharnement et j'en suis tombé amoureux... Il s'arrêta et Ace pouvait voir a présent ses yeux brillaient légèrement.

Elle était aussi libre que moi dans ses convictions et dans son coeur . Même après nous être unis, elle m'a toujours laisser repartir en mer en me disant qu'il ne fallait jamais abandonner ses rêves. Elle m'aimait assez fort pour ne pas m'empêcher de vivre ma vie de pirate. Nous nous aimions en secret et jamais nous ne fûmes découvert... Le jeune homme l'écoutait toujours d'un air grave :

Et... ? Fit il comme pour aider son père à dire la suite.

Et elle est tombée enceinte...Le ton de sa voix devint plus sombre . Nous étions piégés ... Nous ne pouvions plus nous cachés et pour protéger notre enfant, je ne revins plus au Pays Fleuri,de peur d'éveiller les soupçons sur sa grossesse. Ces yeux se plantèrent dans le regard de Ace plein de haine et de colère. L'histoire que le paternel lui racontait faisait douloureusement écho avec la sienne. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien dire par respect pour Barbe Blanche.

La peur d'être découvert par la marine et qu'on puisse faire du mal à Dorella et notre enfant, me hantait toutes les nuits continua t'il. Ace remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il nomma son amante.

D'un commun accord, elle prit la décision de se cacher dans une tour au nord de l'île et nous avons entretenu des rapports épistolaires pendant toute sa grossesse.

Ils restèrent toute la fin de matinée ensemble répondant aux interrogations du jeune brun. Il quitta la chambre, et sur le pas de la porte, Ace posa la question la plus importante a ces yeux , un sourire radieux sur le visage.

- Au fait Père ! Comment se nomme t'elle cette jolie fleur ?

-Rim...Rim aux cheveux d'or.

**Voila pour ce premier chapitre le Zamis Lâchez vous sur les reviews, on a besoin de vos avis , bon comme mauvais pour avancer. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous lire. :D **


	2. chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Bon voilà , nous y sommes, le premier vrai chapitre de l'aventure! j'espère que cela vous plaira; Je remercie encore ma partenaire Littlejuju qui écrit cette histoire avec moi ^^! je tenais à remercier Akane et ChibichibiLuna pour leur reviews et encouragements. Une spéciale dédicace à Alice pour son enthousiasme ;)) ça y est tu l'as enfin ta suite ! ;D **

**Bonne lecture a tous.**

Le soleil tapait déjà fort sur l'île du Pays fleuri quand Ace accosta avec son petit navire. En comparaison avec la grandeur du Moby Dick, dire qu'il vint en chaloupe fut un doux euphémisme !

Le jeune pirate accosta en toute discrétion à l'aube dans un petit port déjà bien animé par les bancs des maraichers. La convivialité et la bonne humeur se fit sentir tout de suite.

Ace aimait bien cela quoi qu'on en dise. La castagne s'était son truc mais rien ne valait les petits plaisirs simples de la vie : flâner, manger, boire, dormir sous un arbre à l'ombre du soleil ou en l'occurrence flâner dans les rues d'un paysage inconnu toujours en quête de nouveaux horizons.

Sous chapeau orange orné de ses deux smileys, bien fixé sur sa tête, il marcha d'un pas tranquille dans la ville d'Orchédia, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour demander son chemin aux passants.

Le pays Fleuri... et ce n'était pas mentir que de le nommer ainsi. Les fleurs jonchaient le sol des rues à perte de vue en guise de pavé et Ace se sentit d'humeur bucolique. Il prit une marguerite qui tapissait le sol de l'avenue centrale, la mit dans sa bouche et savoura le bien être de la situation.

Vers la fin de la matinée, Les naseaux attirés par une délicieuse odeur de ragout et le ventre criant famine depuis des heures déjà, notre héros entra dans une brasserie pleine à craquer au beau milieu d'une place ensoleillée, ou des enfants jouaient à courir après des oiseaux.

« Chez Ati ! » c'est ce que l'écriteau affichait au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Le lieu était noir de monde et Ace dû se battre contre la foule pour réussir à s'accouder au comptoir. En y regardant bien, le jeune homme se rendit compte que la brasserie était pleine de pirates. Les dégaines de vieux rats d'égouts et les tatouages de Jolly Roger plantaient le décor. Il fallait donc rester discret.

La présence de tous ces pirates avait elle un lien avec la mission que lui avait confié Barbe Blanche? Impossible! Il n'y avait que lui qui était au courant. Il fut le seul à qui le paternel avait parlé de cette histoire. Malgré cela, nous étions sur une île et les nouvelles se rependaient à n'en pas douter comme une trainée de poudre très rapidement.

Ace savait qu'il ne devait pas échouer, il devait la jouer fine pour retrouver la trace de sa future « sœur » sans mettre au courant qui que se soit.

Dans sa correspondance avec Barbe Blanche, Dorella expliqua que la tour ou elle vécu se trouvait dans une forêt cachée des yeux de tous. Seules les personnes connaissant le chemin auraient pu s'y rendre.

Ace avait confiance en ses capacités ! Ce n'est pas une tour qui allait le déstabiliser. Chercher et découvrir le monde, c'était la devise d'un pirate après tout…

Pour l'heure il fallait manger ! La tour pouvait attendre ! Le jeune homme ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées tout en regardant son log pose. Ce fut une charmante petite voix qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Bonjour, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

Ace releva la tête et se retrouva face à une charmante serveuse aux cheveux rouges. Le jeune pirate resta interloqué devant la beauté de la jeune femme, il planta son regard onyx dans le sien en affichant un sourire de séducteur. A ce moment là, Ace se dit qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa journée... Il remarqua que les yeux sublimes de la demoiselle étaient verrons, l'un marron, l'autre vert.

- Votre cœur sur un plateau d'argent princesse ! Mais avant ça, une pinte et tout ce qui est affiché sur la table! Mon estomac crie famine! lui répondit-il en affichant un sourire carnassier.

La jeune fille eut un sourire et se mit à rougir légèrement. Certes elle avait l'habitude de se faire ouvertement courtiser par la gente masculine mais face à la beauté du jeune garçon devant elle, elle se sentit désarmée mais ne perdit pas sa langue pour autant.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite monsieur le joli cœur, dit elle en se dirigeant vers les cuisines.

En jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, elle constata qu'Ace regardait sa chute de reins sans se gêner. Il faut dire que son mini short et son dos nu mettaient sa plastique en valeur.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine. Elle se dirigea vers le cuisto en train d'ajouter une cerise sur une part de tarte au chocolat, elle annonça la commande et ajouta:

-Ati, je t'informe qu'Ace aux poings ardents est là.

L'homme qui se retourna était un grand et énorme bonhomme chauve aux yeux bleus avec une petite moustache blonde, habillé d'un tablier blanc comme tout cuisinier qui se respecte. Il se retourna et sourit à la jeune femme en ajoutant:

- Merci ma petite puce je m'en occupe. Apporte ça à la table sept, termina t'il.

La rouquine prit la part de tarte et repoussa la porte avec son pied pour sortir. Elle déposa le dessert à la table des clients en question et revint vers Ace, sa chope de bière à la main.

- Voilà votre bière ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant la chope dégoulinante de mousse devant le pirate.

- Merci beauté !

Et il siffla la peinte d'un trait et la reposa violemment sur le comptoir. Il essuya sa bouche d'un révère de la main et se rapprocha de la jeune femme pour lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Et votre petit nom c'est comment ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle s'éloigna, légèrement gênée de cette proximité, une teinte rosée apparaissant sur ses joues. Le brun sourit victorieux en voyant la réaction de la rousse.

- Je m'appelle Geri, et vous vous êtes Portgas D. Ace si je ne m'abuse?

Il fut interloqué mais pas surpris car il ne pouvait pas feindre son appartenance. Son affiche de prime le précédait ! Elle avait tapée dans le mile et ce fut au tour de la serveuse d'être victorieuse en voyant le regard brillait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

Un petit jeu s'installait entre eux. Aucun des deux ne voulant se laisser marcher dessus par l'autre. Ace avait beau être un séducteur né avec un corps d'apollon, Geri après avoir tellement vécut dans ce bar, savait ne pas se laisser faire facilement. S'il se montrait persévérant, elle accepterait certainement le fait de succomber à ses charmes. Mais à force d'avoir côtoyé de nombreux pirates, plus avides de plaisir charnel les uns que les autres, cela lui avait forgé son caractère.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un court laps de temps, chacun évaluant ses chances de victoire. Avant qu'Ace ne répondit :

- En effet, c'est bien moi. Cela vous dérange-t-il mademoiselle ?

Il fit son sourire le plus craquant, ses mèches ébène tombant devant ses yeux.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet homme avait un charme que les autres clients de la rousse ne possédaient pas ! Il se trouvait déjà être d'une extrême galanterie et n'avait pas des allures de goujat. Elle devenait de plus en plus curieuse à son égard, lui donnant plus d'attention au fur et à mesure de l'échange.

- Pas le moins du monde ! répondit-elle. Excusez-moi deux secondes.

Elle partit servir une ou deux tables avant de retourner en cuisine où elle commença à porter les nombreux plats qui nourriraient l'estomac du jeune pirate. Elle les posa devant lui et il débuta son repas.

Il était tellement occupé a se remplir la panse qu'il ne remarque pas le regard persistant qu'Ati lui lançait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Une paire d'yeux qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'apparut.

Geri resta perplexe devant les quantités astronomiques que le brun engloutissait. Jamais un client n'avait autant mangé ! Elle rigola de sa voie fluette devant ce spectacle, puis parla :

- Vous devriez prendre votre temps sinon… ahhh !

La tête du garçon venait de tomber raide morte dans son assiette, l'éclaboussant de riz au passage. Elle fut prise de panique devant cette scène, il venait de mourir !

Beaucoup des personnes présentes vinrent prendre des nouvelles. Personne ne savait quoi faire, après tout, ils ne connaissaient aucune personne morte de cette façon. Tandis que d'autres restaient tranquillement assis devant leurs assiettes.

- Hahaha quelle mort pitoyable ! se moqua un pirate de bas étage.

Cependant son rire se tut quand Ace se releva comme si de rien n'était et continua de manger.

- Je-je vous croyais mort ! s'exclama la rousse.

- Hein ? Moi mort ? Jamais ! C'est juste ma narcolepsie.

Pour le coup, elle rigola de sa propre bêtise jusqu'à se faire mal à force de rire. Elle avait eu une telle frayeur pour rien ! La serveuse se remit tant bien que mal de ses émotions avant de continuer de discuter avec le brun de tout et rien.

Elle lui parla de la ville et de comment elle avait finis par obtenir ce travail. Après la mort de ses parents se retrouvant seule et démunie, Ati, le patron du restaurant, lui avait proposé ce job pour qu'elle puisse gagner de quoi vivre.

Au bout d'un moment elle fit les comptes, puis donna la note au brun. Ace lui lança un regard d'excuse et se gratta l'arrière du crane. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui de ne pas avoir un seul sou en poche. Il se leva et baissa la tête en signe de remerciement et ajouta pour s'accorder avec le tout :

- Merci infiniment pour ce repas, il était délicieux !

Et il prit la poudre d'escampette, malgré les plaintes d'Ati car il n'avait pas payé et le rire amusé de Geri. Il pris néanmoins le temps de déposer une fleur sur la table en signe de remerciement pour le service de la jeune femme.

Ce ne fut qu'à partir de minuit, que le restaurant fut complètement vide. Ati sortit en lançant :

- Je te laisse t'occuper de la fermeture ma puce, à demain !

- Très bien, bonne nuit, répondit Geri.

Elle finit de nettoyer le contoir et les tables, ainsi que ranger la recette de la journée dans le coffre fort. Elle éteignit les lumières et quitta l'établissement. Une fois dehors, elle mit son gilet de laine blanche, la fraicheur de la nuit lui glaçant la peau, elle recouvrit ainsi son dos.

Une légère brise se leva, elle remit une mèche rousse derrière son oreille et commença à avancer. Elle se retourna vivement, sentant une présence l'observer, et découvrit Portgas quelques pas plus loin.

- Ace ? fit-elle surprise.

Malgré son chapeau faisant de l'ombre sur son visage, on discernait dans les yeux du pirate des flammes ardentes montrant son désir non-dissimulé.

Geri ne savait comment réagir. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout il partirait bientôt et elle ne le reverrait plus jamais alors autant en profiter. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'était jamais offerte à un homme , et lui avait quelque chose en plus.

Quant à Ace, cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il se trouvait sur le Moby Dick sans pouvoir s'approcher d'une femme. Ce serait encore le coup d'une nuit, comme toutes ses autres histoires. Et il la désirait elle car elle avait su montrer de la résistance, lui donnant encore plus de désir. Mais il lui laisserait le choix, il n'était quand même pas un rustre ! Si elle ne voulait pas de lui alors tant pis !

- Suis moi, décida finalement la rousse.

Elle partit dans les rues de la ville, tournant à droite ou à gauche, pressée. Il la suivit tant bien que mal dans l'obscurité grandissante, avant de finir leur route devant une petite maison.

C'est chez moi, précisa-t-elle. cette dernière habitait un petit pavillon dans une petite rue sans issue.

Geri le prit par la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Elle ne fit pas un pas de plus qu'Ace la souleva du sol, la tenant serrée contre lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Ils se séparèrent à court de souffle et il demanda en vitesse :

- Ta chambre ?

- Premier étage à droite, haleta-t-elle tout en restant accrochée à la bouche du jeune pirate.

Ace se dépêcha de grimper au niveau supérieur tout en parsemant de baiser la peau de la rousse. La pièce comportait un immense lit deux places où il posa la demoiselle.

Il enleva ses bottes, avant de débarrasser Geri de son gilet et ses sandales. Il fondit tel un rapace sur son cou, le dévorant gouluement. Le brun remonta petit à petit le haut de son corps embrassant tour à tour menton, mâchoire et oreille dont il mordilla le lobe faisant lâcher un gémissement à la personne se trouvant sous lui.

La serveuse se sentait au paradis grâce aux gestes d'Ace. Il lui procurait tellement de plaisir ! Ses gémissements traversaient sa bouche malgré elle tellement elle ne pouvait les retenir.

L'envie montait à chaque seconde en eux, si bien qu'ils se dépêchèrent de se déshabiller. Le pirate detailla le corps entier de Geri . C'était un vrai régal pour les yeux , une sublime sirène !

Il caressa alors le ventre nu de la belle, puis le couvrit de milles baisers. Il remonta ensuite vers la poitrine et embrassa un des seins, titillant le téton avec sa langue et massa l'autre délaissé avec sa main gauche. Geri se laissa complètement allée au plaisir, et ne cacha plus ses gémissements.

Il descendit sa main libre vers l'intimité déjà humide de la jeune femme et commença à jouer avec le clitoris. N'en pouvant plus, la rousse cria son bien-être et passa ses mains dans les cheveux décoiffés du pirate, resserrant sa prise sous les vagues de jouissance que l'acte lui procurait.

Les cris de Geri faisaient monter l'envie en Ace, qui se retenait de ne pas la prendre tout de suite. Mais ils en voulaient plus tout les deux. Elle essaya de se faire comprendre en parlant malgré ses plaintes :

- Ahh… Ace… je… s'il te plait… ahh…

Il releva la tête à sa hauteur et l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Il lui écarta les cuisses et vint se placer entre pour s'empaler directement en elle.

Le brun débuta par des mouvements lents pour que la rousse soit habituée à sa présence. Geri prenait du plaisir à chaque coup de hanche mais elle en voulait plus. Elle lui donna un coup de rein pour lui faire comprendre. Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et accéléra. Ses mouvements devenaient secs et rapides, martelant la jeune femme de l'intérieur et la faisant crier de pur bonheur.

Les sensations étaient plus intenses de seconde en seconde. Leurs corps se frottant à rythme régulier. On entendait les cris de Geri ainsi que les râles d'Ace.

Au bout d'un moment, le brun sentit l'intimité de la serveuse se resserrer brutalement sur son membre, montrant l'orgasme qui avait prit la rouquine. Il accéléra encore et se lâcha en elle, atteignant lui aussi le septième ciel.

Il se laissa tomber satisfait aux côtés de la rousse. Ils reprirent peu à peu leurs souffles, leurs corps encore trempés de sueur.

**Voili voilou , j'espère que le lemon vous a plus! ^3^ c'est l'oeuvre de littlejuju et je trouve qu'elle ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillée !**

**à très vite ! **


End file.
